


Late Night Vulgarity

by WickedDoberman



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Castle Dedede, Dedesuka, Established Relationship, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, the world needs more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDoberman/pseuds/WickedDoberman
Summary: Though sex was an incredibly enjoyable activity, denying that sweet release left a spicier taste sure to make him get what he wanted.And would he get it if it took all night even.
Relationships: Escargoon/King Dedede
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Late Night Vulgarity

The mollusk clenched the blanket with both of his hands, his stalk having long shrunk down with his eyes shut, and his moans being a little too loud even for him.

Normally, Escargoon would _try_ to control the volume of his moans as he didn't want to be heard by the rest of the residents inside the castle, but having both of his genitals being tended to and denied of his overdue orgasm made him stop caring.

"Mmmnn... I'm still waitin' Goonie..."

The mollusk opened his eyelids halfway upon hearing Dedede, letting out a gasp upon feeling his partner sliding his tongue back into his snatch like he already did before earlier this night. Escargoon clenched his teeth as he felt the king's tongue moving all over inside his constricting organ, his moans gradually growing longer and his slick, lavender body growing hotter just as much. His pink member that was currently left alone had pre-cum trailing down it and getting on his skin, this not being the first time that it's happened tonight either.

Dedede would have chuckled if not for him gulping the Snail's constricted snatch's fluids, his hunger not sated, albeit his stomach never truly was full, or could it be? If the king could make his partner near his orgasm but deny him the euphoric release all day, all just to keep lapping up his fluids, then he'd do it. This was how much he enjoyed not only the taste of his partner's lower regions, but watching Escargoon squirm and whimper.

Despite how much Dedede ate him out it wasn't enough to prevent the blanket from becoming stained with the gushing fluids. And it was all because Escargoon couldn't say the one **magical sentence** that could easily grant him the ecstasy he wanted.

_If this what it takes to make Goonie's hole this messy then I can't wait 'til he's in his next heat_, he thought as he moved his tongue out of the mollusk's snatch, hearing a disappointed huff coming from said mollusk.

"S-sire...!"

"Yeah?"

Escargoon let out another huff of disappointment, his body in a state of frustration as his build up was beginning to die down again. He wanted his release so, _so_ badly that he was tempted to try and pleasure himself like he tried to do earlier, only for both of his hands to get slapped away from stimulating himself by the king.

"_Please_," He begged, the tone of his voice barely being audible to Dedede's ear holes, "Please just let me...finish..."

That wasn't the sentence he wanted to hear, and to further hear him make music to his ears did Dedede raise himself up where he leaned himself forward and downward, having grabbed the base of Escargoon's length with his right hand and giving it a light squeeze before licking the pink organ clean from the pre-cum that had already been leaked out.

"Aaaahhh... Aah! Your Majesty...!" Escargoon moaned out, his body shaking as the tingling build up began to increase once more, leaning his back onto his shell and letting out another gasp when he felt Dedede's warm mouth wrap around it where he bobbed his head at a rather fast pace. 

While he wasn't the type to thrust himself inside his partner's mouth, the mollusk was starting to lose himself to the sexual peak that was approaching, and even he couldn't resist making simple fast thrusts inside the penguin's mouth. 

Dedede on the other hand only helped stimulate Escargoon even further by moving his tongue about, licking at the shaft and tip whenever he had the opportunity. And did he take the perfect opportunity to help get the mollusk's nerves worked up again. He let out a muffled groan, pleasure coursing through his own warm body as his slightly dark pink length twitched, his own organ not having been tended to at all this late at night.

Oh how his partner was getting close to climaxing, so close. Dedede got the taste of his leaking pre-cum in his mouth, swallowing the fluid and listening carefully to the loud moans that came from the snail.

Escargoon was almost there. His wet snatch's walls naturally constricted and his length twitched inside his lover's mouth. So close...

So close now...

_Almost_ close...

"D-Dedede...!" Escargoon shouted, and it was not in an esctastic tone.

The king had already risen his head back up abruptly, a trail of his saliva connected to his lower beak and the shaft he stopped sucking, having watched and held back a laugh as he watched Escargoon jerking his hips at the air before stopping.

Again was his climax denied, a frustrated huff followed by hard pants being let out as the snail rose his back from his shell, leaning his upper body forward, eyeing the amused ruler before clenching his teeth again. His body and nerves were going crazy from the intensely pleasurable peak that just couldn't come.

"Sire... please, just please-..."

The mollusk's begging was interrupted by the sudden but passionate kiss that Dedede went for, letting out a deep muffled moan as he wasted no time in returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his sire and lover's neck, his slick body being pressed against the monarch's body, those soft feathers brushing against him.

As they kissed deeply, it shortly desolved into a more messier kiss though that was more thanks to the penguin, one where the two's tongues danced together, exchanging and tasting each other's saliva and their hard breaths hitting against the other's face. While Escargoon's body was already hot, Dedede could feel his own temperature rising from his own growing desire to make Escargoon scream.

...But he held off from his need, having fought it off no matter how much he himself needed that sweet taste of euphoria. All he wanted Escargoon to say was something that was out of the ordinary for his vocabulary whenever the two engaged in oral activity, sex, or a combination of both like tonight. He found the mollusk's voice attractive, and for him to rarely say a very colorful word in general, now that was something else.

After another few minutes of tongue kissing and tasting one another, Dedede was the first to pull away, panting as he gave his equally panting partner a grin, again licking his beak clean.

"You...ate some sweets without sharin' with me...?"

"Haa...ah... You wouldn't...have wanted any," Escargoon answered between pants, watching his sire for any movements that he could make, "...I'm sure you can guess who...made them for me..."

_That ol' slug wouldn't make me nothin'. She still think I ain't good enough for Goonie_, Dedede thought as he stared down at the snail under him. How could a hag like her make a handsome assistant and partner that was Escargoon? 

Deciding to put this to rest, he went back to thinking with his hormones that were starting to rage from the lack of attention he gave to himself. He had a feeling he knew just what it would take to make Escargoon's shell crack, and he was going to do it.

Being careful to not handle his partner roughly yet, Dedede put his hand on the mollusk's right side, nudging for him to lay on his body, something Escargoon eagerly did, his eagerness having earned him a light chuckle.

With his leaking snatch in clear view and half of his length that was pressing on the bed viewable, Dedede wasted no time in positioning himself, having leaned himself forward with the snail's tail pressing against his bare feathered body while also reaching his left hand out and pressing it against the side of the shell and grabbing his stiff shaft with his right hand and running it across Escargoon's slit and clitoris, holding back a sudden groan from how warm and wet he was as he listened to his lover whimper in anticipation for what was to come. 

"Fuck Goonie...you're makin' my mouth water with how wet your twat is..."

The snail's body shuddered at the language coming from his partner, letting out a long moan as he felt a wave of pleasure course through him, his bundle of nerves being rubbed against the king's hard and slick member, those juices coating said member. He went back to clenching the blanket, just dying to get filled by his king and lover himself.

"Oohhhh Your M-Majesty...please..._please_ put it in," Escargoon whimpered, pressing his mouth against the blanket as hard breaths emitted from him, squirming his body a little. As desperate as he already was since this session progressed, he was sure that Dedede wanted to experience the intense pleasure that he felt multiple times tonight.

But rather than feel himself getting filled, he felt cool air hitting against his snatch, letting out a louder groan of want.

"Sireee...!"

"Put **what** in...?" Dedede asked in a husky tone, letting out a short and loud breath as he brought his hard length back down to Escargoon's entrance, feeling his shaft getting more lubricated thanks to the leaking fluids.

"What do you...want me to do...?"

"I...want it-"

"What's 'it'...?" Dedede interrupted, teasing the whimpering snail some more by just putting only his tip inside the empty organ, letting out a harder breath as he fought back the urge to just plunge himself all the way inside his partner.

Oh how this was torture for the hot and panting assistant. He didn't know how much more he could take with being teased like this. He just wanted to push himself back so he could fill up his vagina, to feel the king's hard shaft pounding in and out of him, to be washed away with intense pleasure as his sire keeps him still and leaves his mark, having the two experience that sweet, sweet euphoric release.

"Heh heh! Well, Goonie...?" The penguin spoke, the tone in his voice being audible for the snail's ear holes alone, caressing the side of his shell while pushing a bit more of his member inside the needy snatch, letting out another hard breath as he went on to say, "Guess you really don't...want me to fu-..."

"**Fuck** me!!" Escargoon interrupted with such a desperate, needy shout that was sure to be heard by the patrolling Waddle Dees outside the shared bedchamber. He buried his face in the blanket, feeling filthy for having to resort to such language. Sure there have been rare occasions where the particular word escaped his lips, but he never thought that he'd have to say it just to get his partner to move of all sessions.

And move did Dedede not hesitate in doing, having rammed his twitching penis inside his lover's snatch, his thick shaft being enveloped by the walls that were already tight for his organ. He was awarded with a pleasured yell coming from Escargoon, who kept a tight grip on the blanket to keep from jerking forward with the risk of being seperated.

As hard breaths escaped his mouth, the king held onto the mollusk's shell as he thrust in and out at a normal and hard pace, his large body growing hotter from the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Every hard thrust he made only got him rewarded with louder and longer moans coming from his beloved below, who's lavender body was spasming from how deep he felt Dedede's hard and thick length went. 

"Was...that so hard for...ya to say...?!" His Majesty questioned with a shout in a lustful tone, his thrusts gradually becoming faster as the session went on. Just listening to his assistant and lover yelling out in pleasure was only drawing him close to the edge himself.

"N-now come on...!! You can...beg better than that...! F-Fuck!!"

The mollusk rose his upper body up, his mouth gaped as he felt his length twitching from against the bed, the penguin's hard thrusting stimulating it, pre-cum once more spurting out of the tip. His snatch's walls, already tight around the king's member, were constricting around it, further making his vagina more pleasurably tight. Gushes of fluids were all over Dedede's shaft and also spurting out, trails of the juices along with drops staining the blanket more and getting on the ruler's lower feathers. Escargoon didn't know how much longer he could last from the intense pleasure coursing through his sweating and slick body. He wanted the release that he had been craving for and denied of, and if begging by making himself more dirty meant that he'd finally reach his climax, then that was what he had to do.

"Fuck me...! Fuck me...Your Majesty!! I-I...want your cock...all the way inside me...! So...p-please...fuck my shell off!! _PLEASE_!"

Instead of responding back did the loud moaning Dedede only move his arms back, grip the mollusk's tail with both hands, and plunged his pre-cum spurting length faster and deeper inside his beloved, enjoying how so very tight he was. He was close, so close himself. And if it wasn't for Escargoon's shell being in the way, Dedede would have embraced him from behind.

Escargoon was so close to his wave of euphoric release. His body was spasming, sweat continued to stain his still slick body, and upon letting out a loud gasp at where he felt Dedede's member jabbing against in him, the mollusk could achieve climax at anytime.

Both lovers were so close until finally...

"DEDEDE!!"

"E-ESCARGOON!!"

Both had screamed out each other's name as an intense wave of esctasy was coursing through the two. The mollusk's length throbbed as semen spurt and spurt out and stained the already messy blanket while his snatch's walls pulsed, his orgasmic fluids staining the penguin's length. Said penguin had forced the tip of his throbbing length through Escargoon's cervix, continuing his fast thrusting as thick spurt after spurt of his semen filled his lover's womb. Of course, with every thrust he continued to make to have both his and lover's pleasurable peak last did some of his spurting cum mix with Escargoon's own.

Though their screams of esctasy were loud as they deeply enjoyed this moment together, too soon did their climax begin to come to a close.

Escargoon was left drooling and letting out a longer moan, letting his body collapse back onto the bed as he had enjoyed being completely filled up. His mouth was gaped as he felt Dedede come to a halt.

The penguin himself was left panting hard after having came inside his partner. Though his thick member acted like a plug, that didn't stop a trail of his semen mixed with the snail's fluids from leaking out and dripping onto the stained blanket. His grip on his lover's tail loosened, and after about a minute of enjoying being one with Escargoon, Dedede finally pulled his wettened length out of his assistant's vagina before collapsing onto the bed himself, laying on his right side.

Upon being seperated and enjoying the warm mixed fluids gushing out of him did Escargoon tiredly turn to lay on his left side, scooting himself close to the man that he loved, having been welcomed by Dedede's opened arms. Despite how hot he still currently was, to be embraced felt pleasantly warm for him.

As the two lovers exchanged small kisses and nuzzles, the silence that filled their bedchamber was soon broken by none other than Dedede himself.

"Who knew you had a way with words..."

"No thanks to you," Escargoon said in a sleepy tone, trying to keep his eyes opened. "That was very mean of you...to keep me hanging like that..."

"But the way you wanted me to fuck your shell off was hot... I never thought of you sayin' that..."

"Well don't...expect that and for me to not finish again..."

"Haa haa, fine..."

After their short conversation did Dedede give his partner another nuzzle followed by a kiss on his head, having watched sleep take over the blissed mollusk.

"...There're other ways I can mess with you," the monarch whispered to himself as he was next to close his eyes. Despite the light still being on Dedede made no effort into getting out of bed and flipping the switch.

With one last nuzzle and a long yawn did sleep finally take over the penguin. All seemed to be quiet for the sleeping pair.

That was until...

"...When's your next heat...?"

Escargoon's eyes shot open at the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all didn't expect me to give the he away in the description, right? Albeit to be frank it should have been obvious too.
> 
> So to put my headcanons out here, Escargoon's body becomes slick whenever he's aroused. And like the more, not-sapient Snails, the Mollusk does have a heat cycle where he releases chemicals that only attracts others of his sapient kind.


End file.
